


Fallen Feathers

by Velozy



Series: DreamSMP Fanfiction [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Heavy Angst, IM VERY BAD AT TAGGING, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is really dark, like actually why did i come up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velozy/pseuds/Velozy
Summary: “PHIL!”Techno ran through the dark grass. His hair flew behind him like a cape in the sky, the air thrashing against his face as he went faster than he had in his life. Tears were already falling as he saw the bloodied scene and his friend right in the center.“Phil..” He whispered as he slowed down. He stared down onto the grass.A giant decorated stone was risen from the ground, almost like a pre-made grave. Where empty dirt would live, his wings, completely dismembered from his body. Blood covered each feather, a thin layer underneath and stretching to Phil’s body.He looked a lot different without his wings. His hair was a lot more ruffled, the small braid was barely in place. His eyes were open, almost completely devoid of his once emerald green. His cape was torn, his robe was tattered, there were new fresh scars everywhere across him.He was smiling.And that part broke Techno.
Series: DreamSMP Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165154
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Fallen Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS  
> // blood , death , gore , just really dark in general
> 
> so i liked the idea of phil getting his wings cut off, and y'know, i've been writing a lot of character deaths, sooooooooooo

Phil’s wings were wide on the grass, separated from his own body. The two slits on his back created stains of blood all over his clothes and skin, seeping down into the blades of the dirt floor and painting the feathers. The once fluffy wings stuck together with the new color of red that textured them. 

Phil’s eyes were slowly fading in color, along with his vision beginning to go blurry. The images in front of him were getting darker and harder to make out. The warmth of the blood on his back and soaking his clothes was almost comforting. It was more numb than painful.

He had the memories run through him. Raising Wilbur when he was young, first getting Techno as an apprentice, Wilbur and Techno bonding, Tommy coming into the picture as one of Wilbur’s very close friends, watching them grow up all together. Every moment they all had, each story replaying in his mind, whether good or not. The life he played he visited all again, distracting him from the slow piercing pain. 

  
  


———

“PHIL!”

Techno ran through the dark grass. His hair flew behind him like a cape in the sky, the air thrashing against his face as he went faster than he had in his life. Tears were already falling as he saw the bloodied scene and his friend right in the center.

“Phil..” He whispered as he slowed down. He stared down onto the grass.

A giant decorated stone was risen from the ground, almost like a pre-made grave. Where empty dirt would live, his wings, completely dismembered from his body. Blood covered each feather, a thin layer underneath and stretching to Phil’s body.

He looked a lot different without his wings. His hair was a lot more ruffled, the small braid was barely in place. His eyes were open, almost completely devoid of his once emerald green. His cape was torn, his robe was tattered, there were new fresh scars everywhere across him.

He was smiling.

And that part broke Techno.

———

The next few days were quiet. 

Techno barely left his room in the attic. He would sit for hours, doing nothing. Expecting to hear Phil come up the ladder, tell him that he had made some tea and that he had found a map for him and Ranboo to explore, since he knew that he secretly really liked those adventures. He expected Phil to comfort him when he was angry, forcing him to sit down as he would give short sentences of comfort while having the softness of his wings around him.

Anything.

  
  


Ranboo could tell Techno wasn’t okay. He knew Techno was introverted, but he didn’t leave his room at all. Not to eat, not to make potions, not to trade with villagers, the only thing he left for was to feed his pets, and Ranboo did that most of the time.

Ranboo didn’t blame him, though. He, too, was spending a lot of time with his pets. Enderchest hung out with him a lot, which really did comfort him. He really loved his pets. He couldn’t let go of any of them.

He guessed that’s what Techno felt towards Phil, huh?

Ranboo sighed. He really missed Phil. He was patient with him, he offered him a home, he was calm towards him. He gave Ranboo affection that he’d never seen before.

For it to be killed... it hurt.

  
  


Tommy had heard about the news from Tubbo when he visited Snowchester. He wasn’t sure how Tubbo found out, but honestly, with Phil being a father figure to a lot of people, he wasn’t surprised everyone was freaking out.

It was different for Tommy though.

The idea that Phil was dead didn’t hit him until he saw the body.

The corpse hadn’t moved from the night he died. The wings were still spread across the grass, his eyes were still pearly white and rolled back into his head. 

He seemed relaxed.

Guess he was kind of dead though, huh?

  
  


But seeing the wings separated from his body, the dried blood being stuck to each individual, that’s when he realized.

Phil was dead.

And he couldn’t do anything about it.

And over the next few days, seeing a bird or a feather always reminded him of the scene, and constantly remembered growing up. 

He remembered he and Wilbur watching Phil train Techno. He remembered he and Wilbur watching Phil fly across the fields and attacking things from above. He remembered Phil sometimes telling them stories before they went to sleep. He remembered when Phil let them go into the forest and defended the from a zombie, he remembered being so scared but so amazed by Phil’s bravery.

..He remembered Phil killing Wilbur.

He remembered Phil not going to look after him when he ran away. He remembered Phil blowing up L’manburg with his enemy.

But that didn’t miss his father any less.

  
  
  


About a week went by. They never found out who killed Phil, but many lay suspicions on Ranboo.

The voice was a lot louder once Phil was dead, and he was enderwalking A LOT more. He had talked to the voice a few times over the course of the week, and he went back to the panic room a lot.

People noticed Ranboo making a lot more enderman noises too, he seemed a lot more offensive aswell whenever someone talked to him. He wasn’t friendly.

  
  


It was all suspension who could’ve killed him, but when Phil finally had a funeral, a lot of people were there. Honestly, too many to name.

He was buried and built a beautiful stone grave. His wings were under the ground with him, though Techno kept a (clean) feather and tied it into a necklace. The area was given a lot of flowers, and everyone had words for Phil.

Even Techno left his house for the funeral.

And he was the last one there.

  
  


———

  
  


“Phil, I don’t know if you’re listening to me. I’m not really sure if you actually are in the afterlife, I don’t really know how it works.

“I’ve been with you for so many years of my life. You may not be my dad like you are to Wilbur and Tommy, but you were still like a mentor to me. You were still my closest friend, and without you… It feels wrong.

We did everything together. Heck, I.. I didn’t think there would  _ be _ a day I’d have to be without you.

“Now I have to worry about the future. I won’t leave you, ever. I’ll protect this grave, I’ll protect our home. I’ll visit as much as I can. I’ll keep Ranboo safe. I’ll keep.. I’ll keep Tommy safe. I’ll make sure Wilbur’s okay. When he’s revived.”

Techno tied some of his front hair into a small braid once he was able to control himself from sobbing.

  
  


_ For you, the world Phil. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ 'For you, the world.' _

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.  
> might make this into like a FULL thing but probably not, but here you go! first work pog


End file.
